


Tangled (klance)

by animewriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, King Shiro (Voltron), Lotor is a ruffian but good, M/M, Thief Lance (Voltron), matt is a guard, rapunzel - Freeform, tangled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Sheltered and naive Kieth has only known the tower his whole life..His mother haagar who raised him never let him leave it and kept him there supposedly for his own safety..but when a thief sneaks in escaping from the law..he sees a way to finally see the outside world and find out about those floating lights that he sees on his birthday each year..It was supposed to be easy.. a quick trip and then he would go right back to the tower before his mother comes back..but things never turn out easy like they should..and he is about to find out alot more about himself..then just the truth behind the floating lights.





	1. A magic flower stolen

**Author's Note:**

> I found a fanart about Tangled version of Klance and i couldn't help but feel inspired. I had to write something based on it.

This is the story of how i died..well it isn't exactly my story..Its actually the story of a special little omega..and the story of a magic flower..but I am getting ahead of my self.

Once there was a magic golden flower that had the power to cure the sick and injured..but it was coveted and hidden away by greedy old witch. A witch who kept it hidden from the world and after a century the flower became just a whisper and a a legend.

There was a kingdom near where everyone lived peacefully. It didn't matter the race or if they were alpha beta or even omega. Everyone was happy. In fact there was about to be one more happy citizen to the kingdom..Since the queen was about to have her second baby much to the kingdoms joy..but then as she was close to the time she was to give birth she got sick..

Desperate for a miracle they turned to the legends of the old and searched for the flower..but the witch had kept it hidden and continued to hoard the flower and use it to keep herself. It was during one of her visits to the flower for her youth when she heard the search party come around the corner in search for the flower. Each citizen desperate to save the queen and future royal.

In her desperation to get away and hide she accidentally tipped over the fake bush hiding the flower. She watched in horror as a child..none other then Prince shiro found the flower and made quick work of digging it up with his servants before carrying it away to be chopped up and feed to the sickly queen.

The queen was carefully helped up and drank the medicine. The Magic of the golden flower healed the queen and a healthy beautiful baby Omega boy was born with beautiful long red and black hair. They named him Kieth..

In celebration of the prince's birth they launched a lantern into the air and in that moment everything was perfect..They were now a happy family of four..and the kingdom couldn't be happier..but the perfect moment ended as quickly as it began.. That night while everyone was asleep the witch angry that her key to eternal youth had been stolen snuck into the castle and into The newborn prince's room before grabbing a scissor from her cloak to cut a piece of hair hoping to take it for her use..only to stare in horror as the red hair that was cut quickly lost its red hue and its magic.

She knew what she had to do..in that moment she took the baby and before anyone knew he was gone..Kieth went missing..breaking the hearts of not just his family but everyone in the kingdom. They searched and searched but they could never find the prince ..The queen after a few years died of heartbreak unable to handle the loss..and the king grew sick in his countless desperate search attempts before he too died.

It soon became the elder son Shiro's job to become king and rule the officially took up the job when he was 16 with all the seriousness and since of dreaded responsibility. King Shiro never gave up on his brother either though and even continued the tradition of launching many lanterns into the sky every year on the day of his brothers birth in remembrance and to let Kieth know he wasn't forgotten. He hardly ever smiled and even his husband Queen Adam couldn't fully cheer him up.

What they didn't know was that deep in the forrest in a hidden tower The witch had hidden away the prince and raised him as her own. Teaching him the song that held the key to the magic and used him to keep her young and beautiful. Every few days she could visit him and make him sing the spell in his beautiful voice.

"Flower gleam and glow let your powers shine..make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine.." he would sing as what he thought of as Mother Haagar would brush his ever growing hair..which he was never allowed to cut for it would lose its magic powers if it was.

"WHy can't i go outside?" a young Kieth asked once when he was 6.

"Because the world is a dangerous place full of evil people and you must stay in here where it is safe you understand my flower?" She asked gently but firmly

"Yes..momma.." Kieth nodded as she continued to brush his hair

He was lied to..and told that he was hidden away since everyone would be after his magic hair..and that the world outside was cruel to him because of that and because he was an omega..she filled him with many fearful things about the outside world that for a while..he didn't even dare question to go outside..

But the walls of the tower couldn't hide everything. Each year on his birthday he would wake up early and look out the tower window to watch the floating lights that he could see filling the sky. What he didn't know was that every year on his birthday thousands of lanterns would fill the sky set forth by the king and queen..and later by his older brother Shiro in hopes that someday somewhere Kieth would see them and their lost prince would return.

Every year Kieth would watch the floating lights with wonder..and excitement..his curiosity of them grew every year..and he wanted to know what the lights were..or what they meant.. Till finally as it neared his 18th birthday he grew even more curious and restless..even his pet chameleon Red couldn't keep him too preoccupied..of course it was only a matter of time before things got of hand ..as they usually do.


	2. Lance enters the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it crazy there was no tangled klance au on here..but i see so many people ask for it on tumblr..well i figured if i want it bad enough..i guess i have to just write it lol.  
> It follows the tangled plot pretty close but with some obvious differences..like the a/b/o part and his hair being a mix of red and black instead of blond.. also the other two thieves are just nobodies..and the ruffians from the duckling might play a bigger role..the main three ruffians are going to be hunk,pidge,and lotor just so you know.

Red panted as he hid outside the tower window blending in with the panted pot. He relaxed after a moment thinking he was safe before a bit of red hair appeared out of no where and lifted him up. "Found you!" Keith explained triumphantly dragging him in thru the window. "Best 20 out of 40?" He asked grinning only to frown in disappointment when the reptilian shook its head annoyed. "Well what do you want to do then Red?" He asked with a huff. Red turned to face the outside of the window and the world outside. He instantly pointed with his tail in that direction.

"Outside? You want to go out there? Yea i don't think so" He snorted amused picking up the Chameleon and setting him on his lap as he sat on the window sill. "I like it in here and so do you" He pointed at the unconvinced reptile who stuck its tongue out defiantly in response. "Oh come on its not so bad in here" he tried to cheer his pet up before fully going back inside. He swung his hair out and over a post to get back on the floor before using his hair to open another window to give the tower room some more light.

It was the usual Saturday morning line up. Clean up at the early morning light. The usual chores polish sweep , mop and do the laundry. By then its 7am and its time to find more things to fill the day .Read a book..maybe two or three. After reading he would add some paintings to his walls. Ushually something that he thinks the outside world is like..or at least theorizes..There is always guitar. Self taught of course..There was always something he could knit or sew . Maybe make a new outfit for himself..or sometimes when he is really bored..he would even dress up Red much to Reds annoyance. Of course there was always time to brush his ever growing hair..that took up a lot of time in itself.

In his almost 18 years of life..he had picked up numerous other hobbies that would help him get thru the day and his loneliness. Like baking, Puzzles, chess, paper machine puppetry and even dancing. He liked to think that if he were to ever leave he could make some alpha an amazing mate with all his talents..not that he cared or anything..because he didn't..really.

Still ..being stuck in the same place all his life..he never really felt like his life really was beginning ..as the walls became more and more covered in paintings and mapped out theorizes..he started to fill more and more empty..

"Just you wait Red..when mother comes to visit i am going to ask her..this time for sure" Keith informed Red determinedly. "I am going to finally ask her to see the lights..im almost 18. I think i am ready" He grinned as he nearly bounced in his spot excitedly. Red nodded in encouragement. "This time..im finally going to see what they are" Keith grinned staring longingly out the window.

In the kingdom meanwhile everyone was busy preoccupied preparing for the yearly festival of lights. SO preoccupied in fact that they didn't notice 3 thieves up on the roof of the castle moving silently but surely from one area to the next. "Wow would you look at that view fellas?" Lance grinned hanging onto a post as he looked down at the kingdom in admiration. "A guy could really get used to a view like this'

"McClain" One of the other thieves hissed annoyed. "Get over here."

"Wait..." he held up a hand cheekily before nodding. "yep im used to it" He informed. "Guys i want a castle"

"If you complete this job. You can just buy your own" The taller thief grunted pulling him by the collar and dragging him over to the window the part of the ceiling they had opened up.

Inside just underneath them three guards were standing alert guarding a podium which housed the crown that was meant for the lost prince. Matt one of the guards suddenly sneezed as a voice behind him made a noise of sympathy. "ah hay fever?" the voice asked curiously.

"yea" Matt sniffed fixing his glasses before his eyes widened and he looked behind him noticing the crown gone and a cheeky lance waving as he was pulled up. "Hey..wait.." Matt protested as the other guards were alerted. "After him!" Matt ordered frantically before sneezing again.

"All the things we have seen and its only 8 in the morning" Lance laughed to the unamused brothers who followed as they tried to outrun the guards. "AH this is the life!"

meanwhile a nervous Keith was cleaning up and preparing for his mothers visit. "This is it...this is my chance' He murmered worriedly as he finished up. "I can do this..I just need to ask her' He said trying to encourage himself before hearing Haagar's voice . "KEITH LET DOWN YOUR HAIR" she called up.

Keith went over and let down his hair for his mother to climb up. Haagar fixed her hair in the mirror before checking her face. "I don't know what takes so long..what could yo be doing?" she asked absently.

"Sorry mother..i will be quicker next time..but um. I have something i need to..well..ask you" he stammered nervously to the distracted woman.

"Right.." Haagar nodded pulling him close. 'You know what i see?" I see a beautiful confident person who knows what they want and will do anything to get it.." She pointed at their reflection making Keith smile before it dropped as she finished. "oh look You are there too" She pointed out laughing. "I kid. I kid' She chortled. "Stop taking everything so seriously my dear. You frown way too much. Thats how you get lines" she warned as she checked her face noticing the wrinkles already forming on her face.

" Right..well mother i was wondering if tomorrow.." He started before he was interrupted.

"Keith darling im feeling run down..sing for me then we will talk" She informed gently as she picked up the brush.

"Oh..yes of course" Keith nodded getting the chair for his mother making her sit down before grabbing a stool and sitting down in front of her. Before she could even start to brush he started singing fast. "Flower gleam and glow make your powers shine" He sang each word faster as his hair shined brightly Haager already turning grey and wrinkled frantically started brushing to get the magic as he sang. "Bring back what once was mine." He finished as the magic transferred to haagar making her look young and beautiful again.

Keith grinned as he got into her face happily. "So anyways as i was saying my birthday is coming up and its a pretty big day.. im turning 18" he reminded eagerly.

"No...thats not right..i remember your birthday was last year" haagar corrected bemused as she removed his hands and got up.

"thats..the thing about birthdays they come every year" Keith reminded following her. "anyway..what i really want..this year..what i have always wanted actually" he mumbled.

"You know i hate mumbling. Always mumbling like a gloomy little kitten" She huffed. "mumble mumble..just spit it out darling. " She said annoyed.

"I want to see the floating lights..the ones that appear on my birthday" He spit out quickly.

"You..want to go..outside" She frowned in distaste..

"Just for the floating lights.." Keith frowned. "Please?" he begged.

"Why keith..look at you fragile as a flower..you know why we keep you locked up..and why you must stay in this tower.." she reminded.

"I know..but.." Keith protested.

"Mother knows best" Haagar reminded patting his head. "Listen to your mother its a scary world out there. one way or another something will go wrong i swear" She promised surely. "Ruffians thugs, snakes..the plague..alphas with pointy teeth and stop right there..you will just upset me' She sighed dramatically as Keith listend to the ever growing list getting scared. "Don't worry mommy will protect you" She pinched his cheek. "Darling here is what i suggest. Skip the drama stay with momma" She said letting go of his cheek patting it. "Go ahead and get trampled . Get mugged and left for dead. go ahead and get stolen by an alpha..just leave me to worry.. " She sighed as Keith wrung his hands nervously.

"I am just your mother what do i know?" Haagar added as she drew a face of a angry evil looking alpha with big pointy teeth. "I only bathed clothes and raised you" she reminded.

"I..." Keith tried again.

"Just take it from mumsy here. a small helpless omega like you..wont survive out there. Your sloppy immature, clumsy Gullible and a bit well naive. "She gestured to his whole person. "Please they will eat you alive" She said making him gulp nervously. "Plus..i believe you are getting a little chubby" she aded patting his stomach. "I am just saying because i love you" She cooed as he tried to fix his shirt self consciously. "I am just here to help you..but i have just one request..Never...ask to leave this tower again" She said narrowly.

"yes..mother" Keith frowned giving up.

Deep in the forrest the thieves were still running to get away..with a panting Lance trailing behind. He stopped suddenly seeing the wanted posters and one with his face. 'Oh come on!" He explained annoyed. "They got my nose wrong..again" He said annoyed putting in his satchel.

"they are coming..lets get going" the eldest thief said annoyed. Lance nodded and they continued to run hitting a dead end. Thinking quick he had them help him up as they drew nearer. "Come on help us up" The brutes said annoyed. "Sorry..my hands are full" he grinned lifting up the bag tauntingly before running off ignoring their angry protests. "We will get you Lance. You are dead!" they yelled.

"Yea well you have to catch me first!" he called out tauntingly.

"Don't stop till you catch them and get the crown back" Matt ordered the men. "If we dont get that crown back..King Shiro is going to kill me" He groaned.

Lance grinned as he continued running before hearing a horse nearing. He fell back nervously before noticing a hidden tunnel. Thinking quick he climbed in and hurried to the other side..to his amazement he found a tower hidden away. Not wanting to be caught..he used some arrows from his bag and dug them into tower and climbed to the top. Once he climbed in he panted out of breath.

"Wait..do i smell an omega?" Lance sniffed the air before he could turn to look..he felt pain on the back of his head and he saw black as he was knocked out. He fell clumsily to the floor as Keith stood behind him Pan still raised in the air.

Keith cautiously approached the fallen boy and then glanced at Red who pointed at the drawing of the scary looking alpha. Keith frowned and raised lance's lips back frowning as he saw no pointy teeth. "For an alpha..he doesn't look very scary..if anything..he looks like an idiot" Keith frowned confused.


	3. Just a feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it starts to obviously deviate a bit here story wise . also kingdom hearts comes out i like 10 days so around that time expect slower updates because...well kingdom hearts

As the intruder was passed out Keith examined the bag that he had been holding. He found a flier with a poorly drawn picture of the man . He put it back before finding a curious looking headband. He examined it and the red jewels that decorated it. He put it on his head and examined himself in the mirror before shaking his head. Like he would ever wear something like that.

He glanced back at the boy before an idea popped into his head. He quickly hid the bag in a big pot before making quick work of tying the boy up with his hair.

Lance groaned as he woke up with a pounding headache before noticing he was tied up in what looked like red and black hair. "What...is this hair?" he explained surprised as he wiggled to try to get free. "What is going on here?" he panicked.

"I should be asking you the same thing.." a voice said trying to appear tougher then he was. "What are you doing here..why do you want my hair?" The voice demanded.

"What...your hair..? Why would i want your hair? IF anything i want out of it ...literally..how is your hair even this long...? This is ridiculous" Lance protested.

Keith frowned at his answer and came out of the shadows where he was hiding. "You...don't want my hair...really?" he asked surprised. Lance took in the sight of the strange omega ..even in this situation he couldn't help but admire the beauty in front of him. "Just who are you?" Keith prompted studying him.

"My name is Lance McClain..Hey" Lance flirted with a wink making Keith further confused unsure of how to respond to his flirting. "Whats up?" Lance asked with a grin. "Come here often?"

"I...never go anywhere..else" Keith frowned unsure of Lance even more. He recalled his mission and forced himself to focus and glare again. "Who else knows my location?" Keith asked leaning in close to try to intimidate him.

"Look cutie this is what happened..i was on the run from some guards and i stumbled upon this tunnel which lead me to this tower..so i came up here to hide for a little bit..that is all" Lance explained exasperated.

"Really.." Keith frowned eyeing him before glancing at Red who was perched on his shoulder. Red seemed doubtful but Keith frowned and glanced again at him before deciding something. "I am prepared to offer you a deal."

"Bad idea really.." Lance deadpanned before feeling the chair move and turn.

"Look this way" Keith ordered as the chair turned nearly tipping over. "I will let you go and give you your bag back if you do what i say and trust me..you wont find the bag without my help" he huffed.

Lance glanced around..before eyeing the pot. "Its in the pot" he said surely making Keith annoyed. Only for keith to cover his face with hair. Movement was heard and frantic searching before it settled and the hair was removed. "Okay..now you wont find it" Keith panted. "And you can tear this place apart and you wont without me" he scowled as Lance stared at him unimpressed. "Now about that deal" he made him face towards a curtained wall. "I need you to take me to see these" he revealed a painting of the floating lights.

"You mean the lanterns for the missing prince?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Lanterns..? I knew they weren't stars" Keith grinned . "And she thought my theorizes were crazy"

"Can't you ..just take yourself?" Lance frowned.

"I have never left this tower..i wouldn't even know where to go..thats why i need you to take me there and then take me back the next day..all before my mother comes back from her trip" He informed . "Finally i can see what the outside world is like..I have theorizes but i now i will know for sure" he informed pointing to another wall that was full of way off base theorizes making Lance side eye him. "I am going to trust you to take me there in exchange for your bag"

"Right...thats a horrible decision really" Lance huffed as keith went over to him expectantly. Lance sighed . "You area really going to make me do this huh?" He asked annoyed getting a nod in reply. "FIne here is the smoulder" He informed before giving his smarmiest flirting smile he could muster..that ushually worked somewhat with others. Keith though didn't look impressed at all..if anything he looked taken aback and then annoyed. "Well this is just not my day..."Lance frowned. "Fine..I will take you" he gave in annoyed.

"Yes!" Keith jumped happily causing the hair to move and then tip over the chair lance was tied to. "Owe...you broke my smoulder" Lance winced.

"Oops...sorry..." Keith winced.

meanwhile...at the castle...

Shiro frowned as he walked with his two year old son as he glanced at the chaos in the castle. Guards were frantically giving orders and others were circling the perimeter outside. " What is going on?..where is Matt?" Shiro frowned annoyed. Curtis another one of the guards looked nervous.

"He...um..is out" he said vaugely. Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"Out...where?" Shiro asked narrowly. "What is going on here?..i want answers now"

"See...what happened was..."Curtis tried to explain.

...

Keith couldn't believe it..he was finally outside the tower. With one leap he used his hair to propel himself down to the ground below. The touch of the grass on his bare feet felt amazing. He ran along the grass cheering as his hair trailed behind him. "I can't believe i am doing this..this is the best day of my life!" he explained surely as lance watched unamused with Red on his shoulder. They watched as Keith examined everything curiously even going as far as to swing on a tree with a grin.

Realization suddenly came to him and he dropped to the ground. "...my mom will be furious" he frowned gloomily before grinning as a thought occurred to him. "Well...if i get back before she does she wont find out" Just as he was perking himself up the bushes moved and he jumped back scared before crawling up Lance and holding onto him nervously. Lance raised an eyebrow as a bunny rabbit appeared.

"Oh wow..better watch out Tangles...that rabbit really looks rabid" Lance deadpanned.

"Rabbit.." Keith repeated gingerly getting back down. "Right...rabbit..i knew that.." He coughed awkwardly embarrassed. "Its not like ..i thought it was ..a thug or something" he lied.

"We should probably avoid thugs and criminals though" Lance pointed out amused as keith played with his hair nervously.

"Yea..Probably would be best" Keith nodded calming his nerves not noticing Lance's grin. "Are you hungry?" Lance asked suddenly causing Keith to side eye him.

Adam frowned as he watched Shiro pack. "Shiro...you can't just leave" Adam protested. "The festival is in two days.." He reminded. "and your a king..what if someone targets you?" He said worried.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself..Just make sure Coran handles the preparations and I am sure Allura wouldn't mind helping you out" Shiro said distractedly as he packed a couple days worth of clothes. "I have to go..someone stole my brothers crown..and i can't just let that slide."

"Matt is looking for him..let him" Adam protested.

"No offense to matt..but i think i could handle it a little better.." Shiro frowned. "Besides..i have this feeling...that..maybe if i leave i will find something else..maybe even a new clue on Keith" he said hopefully. "I can't explain it..but..for some reason..i feel like he is closer then ever."

"Shiro...its been almost 18 years..." he reminded gently not wanting him to get his hopes up and be depressed again over another hunch or feeling. Shiro smiled half heartedly before giving his partner a kiss. "i will see you in two days..I will be back for the festival. I promise." He assured before shouldering his bag.


	4. I have a dream

Keith frowned unsure as they entered the Cuddly Duckling. Cuddly duckling his butt. There has never been a title with a bigger lie. The bar was full of rough looking men and women all eyeing them as if Keith was a treat. He clutched Lance's arm fearfully as his hair trailed behind him. Pidge who was sitting next to her friend Hunk who picked up the trailing hair. "that's alot of hair.." Pidge deadpanned as she looked at the hair in Hunks hand.

"Yea you think? He is just growing it to try something new." Lance snarked as Keith took his hair back indignant. "Look Keef i think i saw some blood on this guys face" He pointed eagerly to an annoyed Hunk.

"It's..not blood its marinara sauce." Hunk muttered as Pidge laughed amused. Keith backed up more unsure of what else to do or how to handle the stares. He continued to back up before he backed up into an thief with long white hair but a strangely young looking face. Keith quickly apologized nervously as he spotted the sword at the mans side.

"You lost kid?" Lotor asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you should turn around..and leave."

"You know what..He is right maybe we should just head back to your tower." Lance nodded already starting to drag him back only to be stopped by Lotor throwing a knife with skill that managed to make him stuck to a wall thru as the knife went thru his shirt and into the wall. "Wait..I don't think you are going anywhere..are you not this guy?" He asked holding up a wanted poster.

Lance rolled his eyes annoyed. "Seriously that's just mean" he complained as he noticed the long pointed nose on this poster.

"I don't think your image on this poster is exactly the problem Lance" Keith frowned as the group surrounded them.

"Someone go get the guards" Another yelled. "Looks like we are going to make it rich" one of the men in there ran out to try to get the guards.

Keith panicked at this. If they took away lance..then he would have no guide to the city..and it wasn't like he could trust any of these thugs to help him.. He quickly stood in front of Lance to try to stop them from touching him. "Please wait don't take him..I need him..He is my guide. " Keith protested.

"Yea who cares..he is going to make us rich." Pidge snorted from where she stood on a stool so she towered over them and was more level with some of the bigger thugs. "i could use that money for some new gears or something to help with my tinkering" Pidge grinned greedily.

"Wait..please..Don't you all have a dream? You must understand..if he doesn't help me..i wont ever fullfil mine..are you all heartless?" He protested.

"Well...I do have a dream.." Hunk admitted stepping forward causing people to back up and look at him curiously. "I know i don't look that impressive and most people think of me as nothing more then a barbarian and fear me for my conquests ..but really i would rather be known for my quiche. " He proclaimed. "I have a dream of being a world famous chef and that people would come from far and wide just to get a taste of my cakes and gourmet dishes." he grinned offering one of his cakes to Keith who took a bite and nearly purred at the taste. "Good right?" He asked proudly only for Keith to nod as he finished the cake.

"I have a dream" Pidge informed grinning wide. "I know no one takes me seriously due to my size and gender and most people seem to think i don't have much going on but i assure you inside my head i have plans and schemes. I'm an Inventor and with magic and science i hope to invent something really amazing that will astound the masses." Pidge informed taking out a small bobble that when she pushed the button it turned into a small model of a flying machine.

"..Magical" Keith grinned.

"Yea everyone has a dream i suppose" Lotor snorted.

"What is yours?" Keith asked him curiously.

"I am forever stuck in the shadow of my rotten mother and i keep having to deal with everything she does..Honestly just once i would like to surround myself with people..who are worth my time . Maybe even find myself a sweet somebody to talk to" He winked at Keith before kissing his hand. Lance glared feeling strangely jealous. "I guess i dream of love and companionship" Lotor hmmed only to find Lance growl as he pulled a blushing Keith's hand free.

"Whats your dream lover boy?" Hunk teased Lance as the others pointed their knives at lance.

"I uh..dont do mushy feely stuff" lance protested annoyed only to find a knife touch his throat. "Fine..i guess i have a dream..I just want an island by myself with no one else to bother me and surrounded by tons and tons of money!" he grinned.

"I have a dream!" Keith grinned standing on the table as the others surrounded him to cheer him on. "It's a simple dream really. I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!" he informed everyone as haagar watched unnoticed peeking thru the had come back early to find Keith missing and none other then the bag that hid the crown and in a panic she had quickly left in search of her lost flower. "I am so glad i left my tower! I met you all and I cant wait to see more of this world and all that it has to offer!" He cheered as lance tried to not smile despite himself as he watched.

The cheerful commotion was interrupted by a door opening as one of the thugs grinned proudly. " I found the gaurds..and the king is even on his way" he proclaimed causing people to panic to try to find a place to hide the two. Lance and keith looked around worried and confused as to where to go..when Hunk grabbed them both and pulled them towards the bar. Pidge pulled a lever that caused a secret passage way to open. "Here you two escape while we distract them." Pidge informed.  
"Yea..good luck with your dream Keith ..but uh Lance your dream stinks" Hunk smiled as lance huffed. "Now go." he pushed them thru the passageway before Pidge closed it.

Just as they were out of sight and making their escape Matt and his workers entered. "Okay where is he? Where is that thief?" Matt demanded before groaning as he noticed his younger sister waving cheekily at him. "Katie..what are you doing here..again..I told you to stay out of trouble" he scowled before recalling why he was here. "Where did the theif go? Katie..and please don't jerk me around..this is urgent" he said sternly.

"What thief? you are going to have to be specific" Pidge grinned.

"this Thief " Matt scowled showing the flier.

"We haven't seen anyone like that here' Lotor smirked cheekily. "maybe you should look somewhere else."

"I could have you all arrested you know" Matt protested annoyed. "I can tell you are all lying. NOw tell me the truth.."

"Yes...i would very much like to know where this thief is myself' Shiro informed joining them as he dragged in the two tied up bandits who had helped Lance with the theft.

"Your highness...what are you doing here?" One of the gaurds asked surprised as they quickly went to take over for the two that were just arrested by Shiro.

"Something..you all should of been doing." Shiro huffed as he examined the room before pulling the level revealing the secret entry way. "Go after him and bring him to me alive." He ordered. Matt nodded and quickly ordered his men to follow him inside. "Oh..and Matt..next time inform me right away of these things" SHiro ordered dryly.

"Yes...sir.." Matt said guiltily before joining the men.


	5. Sons curiosity

"All this trouble over some lights..i hope this is all worth it for you" Lance panted as he lead Keith away by his hand. They ran hand in hand as they heard footsteps approach as they started to catch up with the duo.

"Whatever..we wouldn't be having this much trouble..if you didn't have to make whoever those people are hate you..I mean what did you even do to them?" Keith panted not used to so much running.

"I have a special talent for ticking people off i guess" Lance grinned joking despite the situation. they sighed relived as they exited the tunnel and arrived at a cliff. Just as they arrived outside the guards arrived with Matt leading the way "Looks like your friends are here to see you" Keith teased before spotting a beam and coming up with an idea . Acting fast he looped his hair and threw it. The hair looped perfectly around the beam and he swung to the other side before throwing a longer beam across so lance could walk across. Lance grinned and was about to cross when he felt a knife at his back. he slowly turned around with his hands up only to see none other the the guard from earlier. "...Hey hows your allergies?" He asked weakly.

"Better thank you" Matt scowled. "Where is the crown?"

"I don't have it on me at the moment" Lance answered honestly as he picked up a branch to defend himself with. He blocked the sword as he backed up a bit more careful of the ledge.

"I find that hard to believe" Matt scowled. "I am taking you in for questioning." He insisted. "i won't let the King down again. I have too much on the line" he said desperately as he shakily held his sword out as Lance continued to block each attempt.

"Please..have you ever actually used that sword?" Lance countered. "You come from a peaceful country..let's not strain ourselves" he winked causing Matt to get even more annoyed. he ran his knife at him again and he was barely able to stop the sword with his hand causing him to wince as it cut him.

"Lance Come on lets go..we need to get out of here!" Keith called out.

"Who is he? A new partner in crime?" Matt scowled trying to get a good look at the other boy on the other side.

"hardly..More like extra baggage and trouble " Lance scoffed red faced as Shiro showed up with more guards. "speaking of trouble..." he pointed behind Matt. Matt looked behind and his eyes widened as he saw Shiro show up annoyed. Lance took that moment of distraction to escape across the plank before removing it so they couldn't follow.

"See you never" Lance called out with a wave as Keith rolled his eyes and pulled him along before they both stumbled and fell down a hole. They coughed as they hit water and watched helplessly as the ceiling started to collapse taking away the light and there only way of escape.

"We are...going to die aren't we?" Keith asked trying to not panic as he tried to stay afloat. "I..never learned to swim.."

"What...no...uh...we are fine" Lance lied as he kept an arm around Keith to help him stay afloat.. "Don't worry..i always get out of trouble..This will be no different"

"Hey...uh..lance..i just want you to know...i really appreciate you taking me this far...even if i dont make it..i am really thankful..this is the most fun i have had in a long time" He shivered from the cold. "I couldn't of asked for a tougher more braver guy to help me out"

"Don't talk like that...we will make it' Lance insisted. "But uh..if we don't i want you to know..that i am not the big tough guy i make myself out to be..Heck..i am barely even that good of a thief..im just a poor kid..from an island country...i left it and my family..because..i was too ashamed of being poor...if anything im a terrible person" He admitted.

"No..Lance...you are not a terrible person..you are helping me after all..I feel like i can trust you." Keith insisted.

"Have you even met another person before to compare too?" Lance asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well just my mother..." Keith frowned. "If only we could see something..then maybe we could find another way out.." He frowned thinking before an idea came to him. "Wait...my hair thats it!" he explained before confusing Lance as he started to quickly sing causing his hair to glow and light up the area. Lance barely had time react before he knew he had to act fast as the water continued to rise. So he ducked under the water to try to find something anything to help them escape.

Lotor glared as he noticed his mother lurking towards where the exit would be. "You wont find them there mother. I heard from some guards they fell thru a hole...and there is no way they can make it to that tunnel" Lotor informed his mother who huffed annoyed.

"Thank you son..im surprised to even see a useless boy like you around here. Shouldn't you be out causing problems and being a generally goody two shoes?" Haagar asked annoyed.

"Uh pretty good actually hows being an old hag going for you? I noticed your grey hair is already coming back. Did you lose that flower you always bragged about?" He sneered. She reacted negatively to that and covered her head with her hood.

"Just stay out of my way.." She warned narrowly.

"I can't promise anything..after all i am curious as to why you were so interested in those two so much.." Lotor hmmed idly.

"You can keep being curious because you wont find out" Haagar snarled annoyed before storming off.

"We shall see about that mother.." Lotor frowned before leaving the opposite way.


End file.
